I Get Around
|artist = |from = album |tvfilm = |year = 1966 |dlc = April 10, 2015 (NOW) October 22, 2015 (JDU) |mode = Solo |dg = |difficulty = Easy (Remake) |effort = Low (Remake) |nogm = 2 (Remake) |mc = JDU 1A: Lilac 1B: Light Purple 2A: Ochre Brown 2B: Dark Purple |pc = Aqua (JD) (Later Appearances) |gc = (Arrows) (Arrows) (Remake) |lc = (Remake) |pictos = 50 (JD) 46 (Remake) |nowc = GetAround |audio = |perf = Jérémy Paquethttps://m.youtube.com/watch?v=0OAllrHRFKU (2:00) |dura = 2:15 |kcal = 15}}The Beach Boys tarafından "I Get Around" , ve 'de yer alıyor Dansçının Görünüşü Dansçı, altında bir singlet bulunan turuncu ve yeşil çiçek desenli bir gömlek, ayaklarında da turuncu kanatçık olan bir adam. Remake Yeniden yapılanmada görünüm aynı kalır, ancak gömleği ve gözlükleri kırmızı, tekli ve paletleri mor. Arka Plan Arka plan, günbatımında bir plaj görüntüsüdür. 3 palmiye ağacı ve ara sıra uçan kuşlar vardır. Remake Gün batımı biraz daha açık renklidir. Palmiye ağaçları birbirinden daha fazla yayılır. Gold Moves Remake, bu rutin içinde 2 Gold Moves vardır. Art arda olurlar: Gold Moves 1: Sörf yapıyormuş gibi sol kollarla kollarınızı açın. Gold Moves 2: Önceki harekete benzer, ancak sağ köşegendir. GetAround gm 1.png|Gold Move 1 GetAround gm 2.png|Gold Move 2 Getaround gm 1.gif|Both Gold Moves in-game Captions appears in Party Master Modes. Here is the caption attributed to his dance moves: *Snorkel Surf Appearances in Playlists is featured in the following playlists: *All Songs F-J Trivia * tarihinde, diğer pek çok rutinin aksine, rutinin aslında herhangi bir Altın Harekete sahip değildi. Bu, şarkının hiçbir zaman bu özelliğe sahip bir oyunda olmadığı gerçeğiyle ilişkilendirilebilir. **Bu, doğrudan 'dan gelen ve herhangi bir önceki oyunda hiç görünmeyen ilk şarkısıdır. ***24 Nisan 2015 tarihi itibariyle iki adet Altın Hareket eklendi. *14 Nisan 2015 tarihinde, şarkı 'den kaldırıldı. **Ancak, 15 Nisan 2015 tarihinde restore edilmiştir. Galeri Game Files Tex1_256x256_360808dcdd1cbd3e_14.png|'' '' getaround.jpg|'' '' (Remake) GetAround Cover AlbumCoach.png| album coach (2016-''2019) GetAround_Cover_AlbumCoach_updated.png| album coach (2020) GetAround Cover AlbumBkg.jpg| album background GetAround banner bkg.jpg| menu banner GetAround_map_bkg.png| map background GetAround_BC.jpg| cover GetAround_Cover_1024.png| cover 4-0.png|Avatar on FADDSAa.png|Avatar on and later games Gold_I Get Around.png|Golden avatar Diamond_I Get Around.png|Diamond avatar Getaround pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms Theme 07 item 01.png| sticker In-Game Screenshots Getaround_jd1_menu.png| '' on the menu getaround jd2016 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen getaround jd2016 score.png| score screen getaround jd2017 menu.png|'' '' on the menu getaround jd2017 load.png| loading screen getaround jd2017 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen getaround jd2017 score.png| score screen getaround jd2018 menu.png|'' '' on the menu getaround jd2018 load.png| loading screen getaround jd2018 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen Getaround jd2019 menu.png|'' '' on the menu Getaround jd2019 load.png| loading screen Getaround jd2019 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen getaround jd1 gameplay 2.png| gameplay getaround jdnow gameplay old.png| (outdated) gameplay Beta Elements 305987_10150629503964150_568288670_n.jpg|Beta gameplay Others Justdance4puppet.png|The coach s appearance in the Puppet Master Mode of Rock n’ Roll (Will Take You to the Mountain) Videos Official Music Video The_Beach_Boys_-_I_Get_Around Teaser I Get Around - Gameplay Teaser (US) Gameplays I Get Around - Just Dance Just Dance Now - I Get Around 5* Just Dance Now - I Get Around 5* Updated I Get Around - The Beach Boys - Just Dance Unlimited Just Dance Unlimited 1 2017• I Get Around The Beach Boys CLASSIC I Get Around - Just Dance 2018 I Get Around - Just Dance 2019 Extractions The Beach Boys I Get Around Extracted Coach from Just Dance Just Dance Now - I Get Around References Site Navigation ru:I Get Around es:I Get Around en:I Get Around de:I Get Around pl:I Get Around Kategori:Şarkılar Kategori:1960s Kategori:Rock Şarkıları Kategori:The Beach Boys Şarkıları Kategori:Solo Şarkılar Kategori:Solo Erkekler Kategori:Just Dance Şarkıları Kategori:Just Dance Now Şarkıları Kategori:Just Dance Unlimited Şarkıları Kategori:Jérémy Paquet